bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Holiday Summation
"The Holiday Summation" is the twelfth episode of the tenth season of the sitcom The Big Bang Theory. The episode aired on Thursday, January 5, 2017. Summary Sheldon and Amy visit Mary in Texas together. Leonard and Penny go get a and Halley Wolowitz won't stop . Extended Plot In their apartment, Penny wants to setting up snacks for the the gang while Leonard is packing away the last of the Christmas decorations. Bernadette texts Penny that they are running late because Halley got sick. Shamy arrives as Penny asks them how their trip to Texas went. Sheldon tells them that it didn't go well and that the "Lone Star State" should be it's Yelp rating. Sheldon also gets upset that the mistletoe is still hanging in the hallway. Discussing their trip. Sheldon explained that the trip down was fine. Except for the weird tasting juice that Amy gave him, he slept the whole way down. Amy has a little smile on her face since she obviously drugged him. On their way to Mary's Sheldon suddenly woke up not knowing how he got in the car. She got him into the car using a luggage cart. Amy wants Sheldon to tell Mary that they are living together. He is reluctant because they will have to listen to her religious lecture on their sinning. Sheldon has already heard the lecture to his brother, his sister and his father who also had a girlfriend. Amy thinks that there might not be one since she thinks that Mary like her. At dinner Mary is praying over their "Sloppy Joes" which Amy thinks looks delicious. Their first news is that the Wolowitzes had a little girl which Mary wonders if they are going to raise it Jewish or regular. Amy gets Sheldon to tell Mary the other news that they are now living together in sin like a couple of New Yorkers. Sheldon is confused when Mary says that she is thrilled. Though she would prefer that they be weded, she is happy for them because of the special circumstances. What circumstances wonders Sheldon. Mary explains that by the time he was three years old, he had memorized over a thousand types of trains and Mary thought that no woman would want to get on any of them. Sheldon objects that his mother thought he would be alone for the rest of his life. Not true. She figured he would have nurses near the end. Later Amy wonders if she should go talk to Sheldon. Mary says that she should do it, but she always knows why she won't. Howard and Bernadette]] had their baby and Sheldon and Amy are living together in sin. Sheldon is surprised that his religious mother isn't offended. Mary replies that by the time he was three, he could name 1,000 different trains and she was convinced that no girl would ever board any of them. Sheldon is offended that his mother thought that he never would be married and leaves. Later Amy and Mary are wondering who should go talk to him. Sheldon returns wearing some underwear on his head and swim fins on his feet thinking that his mother wants him as dumb as his siblings. Mary only remarks to Amy that that is why she didn't go to talk to him. After they leave, Amy explains that she had already told Mary about their living arrangements. Now Sheldon is mad at Amy and he rebels by getting his ear pierced screaming loudly. Mary makes him take out the earring and he screams again and even again when Amy is cleaning up his ear with some alcohol. Penny wants to know what Amy thought of his earring. She thought he looked like a pirate helping other pirates to stop pirating. Sheldon looks at her and they share a smile. Howard and Bernadette arrive at the apartment with the baby, Raj and Stuart and they put her in the bedroom. Howard calls his helpers and . Leonard and Penny describe their big fight about watching Luke Cage together. Penny reveals that she watched two episodes without him. Bernie doesn't believe that that is what their fight was about. They are in the car with Penny wearing reindeer antlers and Leonard an elk hat and his Spock ears. They decide to cut down a fresh Christmas tree. Later all messed up they are back at the car. When cutting down the Christmas tree, Leonard let go of the axe. He claims that his mittens were needed so he wouldn't get callesses, but who wears them in southern California. Also, their tree slides off the roof onto the car windshield. "There's something on the windshield," quips Penny sarcastically. Now trying to get the tree up the stairs, Penny wonders if he needs a break. Leonard yells at her that he'll tell her when he needs a break. Later Leonard is on floor of the landing and Penny asks him if he needs a break and "Leonard, there's a tree on you." Finally in their apartment Leonard remarks that they can now decorate it while Penny wonders if he wants to take gasoline to set it on fire. Both collapse on the couch. It appears that something is in the tree which subsequently gets dumped down the elevator shaft. Bernadette starts their story that she can't get Hallie to stop crying. She is frustrated since her breasts have been emptied and she doesn't know what else Hallie wants. Finally very exhausted and messed up, she has Hallie quiet until Howard, Raj and Stuart return from shopping. The baby starts crying again and Stuart gets her to stop very quickly. Bernadette then starts crying because she doesn't think the baby likes her. Raj thinks that the baby is just a jerk. Bernie compares herself to a human milk machine. It's like not liking a frozen yogurt machine. Howard tries to comfort Bernadette and he ends up crying too. Later Howard goes to check on mother and child and finds Bernadette curled up with Hallie in her crib. Howard then tells her that he is going to go to bed and then she was being a good mommy making everyone happy. Sheldon Googles information on post-partum blues and then tells Bernadette that she is doing a good job. Bernadette thanks him and tells her that she now feels better. Stuart starts to talk about his visit to his grandmother in Bakersfield and everyone pretends to fall asleep. As they are all leaving, Howard tells everyone that he is taking some paternity leave. Sheldon wonders why a small human wreaks havoc with his wife's genitals and then gets time off. "With pay," adds Howard as he starts to leave and almost forgets the baby. He is new at this. *Thanks to Shamy Babboos https://shamybabboos.tumblr.com/post/154169072689/spoilers-shamy-plotmore-sheldon-and-amy-go https://shamybabboos.tumblr.com/post/154171406954/spoilers-lenny-plotmore-leonard-and-penny-go https://shamybabboos.tumblr.com/post/154171662899/spoilers-howardette-plotmore-their-plot http://forum.the-big-bang-theory.com/topic/6647-spoilers-discussion-season-10/?page=200 Summary To be entered. Extended Plot To be entered. Credits * Guest starring: **Laurie Metcalf as Mary Cooper ** Pamela Adlon as Halley Wolowitz * Teleplay: Steve Holland, Maria Ferrari & Jeremy Howe * Story: Steven Molaro, Eric Kaplan & Tara Hernandez Notes *'Title Reference:' All of the experiences during the Main Cast's holidays are the focus of the episode. *Taping date: December 6, 2016 *This episode was watched by xx.xx million people with a rating of x.x (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx January 5, 2017. *This episode aired in Canada on January 5, 2017. Critics To be entered. Trivia To be entered. Quotes * More of Stuart's family has been explained in this episode. He has a grandmother who lives in Bakersfield and he confirms that he has a brother and sister. * Bernadette stops Halley from crying by crawling into the crib with her and holding her. She's that diminutive. Gallery Cast8.jpg|Opening photo. CAR.png|Season 9 joy ride. Kaleyring.jpg|Going Christmas tree chopping. Bows.png|Cast call. AmyTex.jpg|Amy is visiting despite Sheldon's warning to avoid East Texas. Hol.jpg|Don't you know what day it is? Hol2.jpg|You still have mistletoe up. Hol3.jpg|Praying over their sloppy Joes. Hol4.jpg|Sheldon trying to be peculiar for his mother. Hol5.jpg|Tidey Whiteys on his head. Hol6.jpg|Talking through the slit. Hol7.jpg|Halley and entourage arrive. Hol8.jpg|Wolowitzes and company. Hol9.jpg|Doubtfire and Poppins. Hol10.jpg|Sheldon doesn't want to touch the baby. Hol11.jpg|Raj. Hol12.jpg|Telling their stories. Hol13.jpg|Telling their stories. Hol14.jpg|Leonard, Penny and Stuart. Hol15.jpg|Tired after trying to settle Halley. Hol16.jpg|Bernadette doesn't know what Halley wants. Hol17.jpg|Things are better now. Hol18.jpg|Two hours of trying to settle Halley down. Hol19.jpg|Bernadette doesn't know what Halley wants. Hol20.jpg|Stuart quiets Hallie down. Hol21.jpg|Putting away the Christmas decorations. Hol22.jpg|Shamy is back from Texas. Hol23.jpg|Shamy is back from their trip. Hol24.jpg|Sheldon is mad that his mother thought he would always be alone. Hol25.jpg|Amy is also wierd. References Category:Season 10 Category:Stub Category:Future episodes Category:Articles With Photos Category:Howard Category:Howardette Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Bernadette Category:Leonard Category:Sheldon Category:Amy Category:Raj Category:Lenny Category:Howard-Bernie Married Category:Series 10 Category:Leonard & Penny Married Category:Penny Hofstadter Category:2017 Episodes Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Stubs Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Sheldon-Amy Together Category:January Episodes Category:2017 Category:Season 10 episodes Category:Series 10 episodes Category:Penny has long hair Category:Penny has a job Category:Baby Wolowitz Category:Winter Category:Winter Episodes Category:The Apartment Building Category:The Hofstadters Category:The Wolowitzs Category:Apartment 4A Category:Apartment 4B Category:Penny's Apartment Category:Sheldon and Leonard's apartment Category:The Hofstadter family Category:Hallie Wolowitz Category:January 2017 Category:January